degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-4441793-20151203042741
This one's my shortest, because without personal animosity, it's hard. Sarah's request: Zig Novak aka Dragon Bars Z (DBZ) vs. Tiny Bell aka T-Hart Zig's first Fuck this friendship! We can let the BEEF START. '' ''It ain't a CARDIO RESCUSCITATION when I tell you plain and simple, I'll BEAT HART (HEART) Crowd: Oooohhh. Tiny nods at the punchline. I'm Zig Novak....half Serbian....half ANIMAL! When I was a kid, my role models weren't doctors and lawyers.....they were MURDERERS and CANNIBALS! I'll trap you in the room, have you fiddling with the door wondering where the screws are at Then I'll laugh hella wicked and tell you that shit is BOOBIE-TRAPPED You ain't going nowhere and that's the problem! After I eat you, I'll leave the rest of you in the freezer, my main nigga's JEFFREY DHAMER! '' ''*''Crowd claps* ''Last name Bell? Well shit, I'm a BEAST, alright? You getting cooked like food, I'mma a FEAST ALRIGHT! I pack weapons and DOUGH, that's some YEAST ALRIGHT! I don't have to follow GHANDI to promote that PIECE(PEACE), ALRIGHT! (Peace? Piece is slang for gun. Get it?) *''Tiny claps as does the crowd* ''Now, we're the best of friends, so it's not right for me to get personal? PSYCH! This is a BATTLE, it's about to get HELLA personal. Mother's name Jackie, married Vince's dad named Frederick Then she left Frederick for some better dick Along came Tiny, born 4lbs and ASHY BLACK Because turns out, while carrying you, the bitch was smoking CRACK Few years later, left you and Vince to fend for yourselves Christmas was just a FANTASY....no JINGLES for the BELLS *Crowd claps again. Tiny was a little pissed at the last few parts* Tiny's next Oooh, so Zig, you wanna get DIRTY WIT IT? Well, I guess it suits you, 'cause LITERALLY, you's a DIRTY NIGGA. CROWD: Oh shit.... Zig nods. Your love life is TRASH and it's time to put it in the CAN Your girlfriend kept you as her SIDE-BITCH while she "RAN MILES" and "WEBBED CAM" *Crowd claps* Only reason Maya finally decided to "ZIG-ZAG" was just to keep FANS! JESI: That tea is HOT... Speaking of fans, Degrassi caved into demands when they decided to hear them out Ya'll niggas got Zig GASSED UP.....well, I'm about to air him out! AUDIENCE MEMBER: Talk that shit! I'm a broke nigga too.....I'll keep it real on some HARD SHIT But niggas like ZIG, is as broke as they come....acting like he's PARTIALLY RICH Stay FRONTIN, beating up Hollingsworths, FAKE-THUGGIN'....when deep down, he's just a little BARBIE BITCH You really thought you were getting famous with that Champagne Supernova shit? Almost 90,000 views on Youtube but YOU only had a 1,000 followers Your mixtape was GARBAGE, 90% of rap fans DOUBTED YA You used to work for MY brother Hiding behind the hustle, playing "rich" like no other! PLEASE! Vince ain't never give us shit, so where you get them FIBS AT Such a good "hustler" then where your WHIPS IS AT??? WHERE YOUR CHIPS IS AT??? '' ''You OUT-BROKE them all, Zig, so all that shit is irrelevant Because in "Bum Land"....not only are you a RESIDENT.... *Tiny takes off his jacket and reveals a T-shirt of Zig's FOOD STAMP card* THIS NIGGA IS THE FUCKING PRESIDENT....ya'll hear me, he's the fucking PRESIDENT! *Crowd literally SCREAMS for that part. Zig's face got red as a tomato* Alright, who won? :P